


The Evil Within

by EclipseLovers



Series: The Evil Within [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Suffering, Violence, the evil within - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseLovers/pseuds/EclipseLovers
Summary: 25 year old Resse Harper is on her 20th case. Who knew she would get caught up in Sebastian's case?While trapped inside the world a man called Ruvik created, her job is to search for a young male named Leslie Withers.  Over time she looses her memories.Can she survive the Evil Within?
Relationships: Joseph Oda/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Laura Victoriano/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Leslie Withers, Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Original Character(s), Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda/Stefano Valentini/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Stefano Valentini/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Series: The Evil Within [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900507
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written on Wattpad and is currently being rewritten and edited.

As Reese Harper gently pushed open the front doors of Beacon Hospital she smelt blood and rotting flesh. The awful stench filled her nostrils so terribly, it almost made her gag. She covered her nose with a gloved hand. She regretted not bringing anything to mask the smell.

She stepped into the lobby, aiming her pistol cautiously. There were numbers of dead bodies scattered around the lobby. It seemed there were doctors, nurses, and patients. There was no telling who they were, of course. It had been awhile since visiting the hospital. it was only a brief visit, so there was no time in memorizing anybody's faces.

It seemed like this homicidal episode didn't happened so long ago. Even though, she'd been told it had been a long ago. When she looked, the blood seemed dry, but in some places it looked fresh. 

As she slowly stepped over the bodies, the smell of blood hit her nostril once more, which she almost threw up again. She realized she had taken her hand from her mouth. This was no time for getting sick when she had just started her job. 

She walked further into the lobby only to hear the front doors of Beacon Hospital close. 

"That was weird." She said to herself, "The doors just closed by itself... is it starting to get windy outside or is there a draft in here.... Wait. No... I would of heard something..." 

She made her way to the receptionist. A nurse faced down on the desk. She was dead, still sitting there in her chair. "Who in the hell could of done all this?" 

"In this hell" She heard a man's voice behind her say. 

She turned around and all of a sudden, her vision instantly became blurry. She could of been just hallucinating, but a cloaked and hooded was man walking towards her.

"...I did." He finished what he was saying before and he threw up his right hand towards Reese.

Then... Reese's vision went black.


	2. Am I Going Crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did he... bring me up here...?" She asked herself again. "I would of known..." She stopped and seen a police car pull into the courtyard in front of the hospital.
> 
> Two men, a police officer and a woman stepped out of the car and moved their heads around.

Reese opened her eyes before lifting her head off the ground. She looked around, tasting blood inside of her mouth. She found blood running down her chin. Something must of happened between her and the man she saw earlier.. she wiped it off with her sleeve. 

Her left cheek had been cut open a little. Great. Her first wound. "I need to get this treated... it's not that bad, right..?" She signed before getting onto her feet and examining her surrounding again. "Ehh... How did I get here?"

She was in one of the hospital rooms. How did I get here?

She knew she was still inside Beacon Mental Hospital. One of the Wards. But still... How did I get here?

She was in the lobby...

She cautiously walked to the steal door. The sound of her heels weren't comforting at all. it only made her feel paranoid. The feeling made it degrading, almost making her not want to move towards the door. 

She looked out the barred window, turning her head right. Then left. There was nothing, nobody in the hallway. She let out a shaky, reassuring breath. She was alone. Perhaps she wasn't. Was there anyone out there? Was there anyone in the hospital? She rested both hands on the cold door and lowered her head. 

Reese was on her 21 case. Who's idea was it for her to come out here? Why did she accept coming here in the first place? Why did she even...

"If I survive this..." she started but was cut off by a loud bang. This made her jump and almost yelp in fear. She immediately covered her mouth with both hands to keep the sound from echoing. 

A few moments later her environment fell silent. Dead silent. 

She slowly pushed open the door before stepping out. Reese looked both ways, checking to see if she was really alone. Who could of had made that sound?

"Damn. Where the hell are those cops?" She said as she started walking left.

Three cops had entered the building before her. They told her to stay in the car and wait for a call on her walkie talkie. She was a detective for fuck's sake. Is this how she was supposed to be told to do things? Wasn't it her job to go in with them? Where the hell are they now?

One of the cops tried contacting her... or so, she thought. All she heard was static. So she came in to look around. Where exactly did they go?

She proceeded to walk down the terrifyingly quiet hallway. "Just how long am I going to.. take this..?" She rounded the corner and was met by a row of windows. She walked to them and looked out. There she would see the courtyard. Police cars scattered. She seemed so high up.

"Damn... how the hell did I get on the fourth floor...?" She asked herself out loud. "I couldn't of had walked up here myself.... something must of had..." Then she remembered the man in white who attacked her when she was at the desk in the lobby.

"Did he... bring me up here...?" She asked herself again. "I would of known..." She stopped and seen a police car pull into the courtyard in front of the hospital.

Two men, a police officer and a woman stepped out of the car and moved their heads around.

"Detective Sebastian and... Detective Joseph Oda...?" She wondered their names out loud before turning her attention on the policeman. She knew him, but it was hard for her to remember his name. Many times before, she had forgotten. She then looked at the woman who was standing behind Sebastian.

"Who is she...?" She wondered. "A rookie...? Same as me..."

When she had gotten to know Sebastian, Sebastian had told her she wasn't exactly a rookie Detective. Reese kept calling herself one. It was because Sebastian was way more experienced than her, and she didn't seem so fit to be on his team.

Reese was only just a kid. A 25 year old kid to be exact.

Reese had made it to the 3rd floor. This was rather a long hallway. 

There was a sudden noise of static coming from her hip. She slipped her walkie talkie from her belt with her right hand. She would hear a familiar voice coming out of it. it was a man's voice. One of the police officers who came here with her. 

"Harper." He began, "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but this shit is down right crazy... What's your 20?"

She raised the talk box to her mouth, "Did you forget..? you told me to stay in the car.."

The policeman replied with a scoff, "Yeah.. I bet you didn't listen either."

"Didn't you make "the call"?"

"No?" He answered. "What's your 20?"

"I'm on the fourth floor."

"How did you get up there...?" He asked, a little concerned, "More importantly... we tried contacting Headquarters... received no answer. We're on our way back around.. We'll meet ya in the lobby."

"yeah, yeah." 

She started thinking to herself but as if someone had popped her thinking bubble with a long finger nail, she was cut off by long moment of static. She sighed, slipping her talk box back onto her belt. 

Suddenly, there were gun shots. Out of instinct, this made Reese start running. Sebastian's... yelling? Screaming..? In the lobby!

By the time she had made it back to the lobby, nobody but dead bodies were there.

"Where did they go?" She wondered.

She was going to look around again... but when she turned, the white hooded man was standing at the far end of the hallway she had just came from.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped. Instantly beginning to panic. The man had started walking towards the lobby room. She raised her gun, aiming in the man's direction. She wasn't intending on shooting, but with her arms shaking so much out of fear... there was no telling if she was going to accidentally fire.

The man suddenly disappeared.. then, before she knew it, he reappeared right in front of her.

She became frozen. This was too much for her. She wanted to make a run for it, but she couldn't. Her eyes met his. His yellow looking eyes. One side of his face was burnt with stitches and along with part of his chest, waist, and stomach. Just one part of his brain was visible, a little.

Then everything around her had disappeared. Disappeared in thin air. She was in a different room. A different place. The man was no longer in front of her.

The feeling of fear was instantly gone. Washed away. Drained from her body.

She had no idea where the hell she was. She was definitely not in the hospital anymore. Was this the man's doing or was it someone's doing? She didn't know.

"Did anyone know about this shit? Why wasn't I told anything about this? Why wasn't I told this would happen? Who the hell was that man?" She wanted these answers to be answered. She wanted someone to be with her in the same room. She wanted them to know about this place,, about that man... but most of all.. she didn't want to be here.

She hoped she would find someone and she hoped they would know. I don't want to be alone anymore.

"Am I going crazy?" She asked herself out loud as she looked around at the room.


	3. Leslie Withers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your doing well." A man's voice called out to her.
> 
> "Huh? Who's there?!" She called back.
> 
> Then a cloaked and hooded man appeared in front of the closed door that was across the room she was in.
> 
> "Have you learned yet?" The man asked her. "You seem protective. Just like I was when I was a kid."

"Help help HELP HELP!!!!"

Reese heard someone scream. She started running towards the person's yelling voice that echoed and bounced off the walls that were in the room where Reese was in.

A tall albino boy ran down a hallway while some man was running after him. The man was carrying a large knife.

"Hey!" Reese called as she made it into the hallway.

She quickly rounded the corner and at the end of the hallway. The albino boy was behind a gate and the guy who was chasing him was trying to get passed it to get to the boy.

"Hey!" Reese yelled from the other end of the hallway.

The man turned around and turned his focus on Reese and began to violently run at her.

Reese immediately took her gun away from her quiver, aimed it at the man, and pulled the trigger.

Reese had never in her life killed anything. Not even a human being. But this man...this guy holding a large kitchen knife who was running after the albino boy... he didn't seem... human... he seemed... beyond that... what the the hell... what the hell was that man... or... thing...?

The man fell limp onto the floor with blood splattering on both walls that were next to him and the knife he held fell with him.

Reese placed her gun back into the quiver and locked it to safety. Then she slowly started walking to the small gate, not wanting to alarm the albino boy.

When she approached the small gate she heard the boy mumbling to himself.

"Hey..." Reese softly called to him.

The albino boy lifted his head and his eyes met Reese's.

"It's safe now. Can you please let me in?" Reese asked.

"Safe safe safe..." He repeated.

Reese nodded and said "Yes it is safe. Please let me in."

The albino boy stepped in front of the small gate and removed the piece of wood from the handles. He pulled the small door open allowing Reese to get through.

"Are you here just like us?" The boy asked with his voice quivering as if he was having trouble speaking.

"My name is Reese Harper. I am a Detective... are you... Leslie Withers? "

"My name.... you know my... name..." He said lowly but loud enough so Reese could hear.

"I do." She said.

"Reese... Reese... Reese Reese..." He mumbled to himself.

"Leslie, please stay with me. I'll protect you from those things..."

Leslie looked up at Reese after looking down at the ground. "Protect...? Protect... me?"

Reese nodded with a gentle smile. "Yes. Protect you."

Reese seen Leslie give her a small gentle smile and asked "Promise? "

"Promise." She said.

"Good, good, good." He repeated and began slowly walking forward.

Reese followed him. Silence followed.

"Leslie?" She broke the silence that was between Leslie and her. "Stay with me okay?"

"Stay... stay... stay..." Leslie repeated.

For a long time they were walking. They just kept walking forward. Left and right in the hallways. Reese herself had not idea where Leslie and her were walking and she knew that Leslie didn't know either but for the entire time both of them somehow knew it was safe to just keep on walking.

"Leslie? You okay? You've been quiet for a long time."

"I'm okay..." That was all he had said.

Another very long walk had pasted. We were met by a door. It was unlocked. Reese slowly opened the door a crack to look out into the other room to see if it was safe or clear to go through.

With caution she turned and looked at Leslie with the door still open to a crack. "Stay close to me okay?"

Leslie nodded without saying anything. It seemed he understood and knew what Reese was doing.

They went through the door and began walking to the other side of the room where the door was.

When they got to the door Reese cautiously opened the door with slow and gentle movements, there was a hallway.

Reese led Leslie through the door.

They walked to the other end of the hall. Reese opened the door and walked through. Leslie followed her.

"That's not good..." Reese said lowly after she heard growling.

"Hide hide hide." Leslie mumbled.

"Follow me and don't make a sound. Clear?"

"Clear clear clear." He repeated.

Reese began to slowly walk with Leslie walking behind her.

The creature was doing something that was rather... not human... doing something that no human should ever do...

"Don't look." Reese warned Leslie.

Leslie didn't say anything. The only thing he did was stare at the ground. Not once did he look at the creature who was doing what no human should ever do.

Then something happened.

Leslie happened to trip over something. He fell to the side with his chin hitting the floor with a thud, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Oh shit." Reese said out loud, alarmed at how the creature who was across the room from her and Leslie, had violently raised its head from the body he was.... eating... and looked in their direction.

Reese pulled Leslie onto his feet and she immediately hurried out of the room.

Reese let go of Leslie after she seen an air vent in the hallway they were in.

She went to the air vent and pulled the thing with incredible strength, just enough for it to pop right off.

She set it down beside her and gestured Leslie come to her.

Leslie went to her and perched beside her.

"Leslie, stay in this air vent, and whatever happens, do not come out. Understand?"

"yes. I understand." He said and crawled into the air vent.

Reese pushed the cover of the vent back into place and looked at Leslie through the little openings.

Leslie looked back at her, not saying anything.

It had gotten quite... Too quite...

Reese cautiously stood up and walked to the door.

Then suddenly the creature busted through the door and threw itself at her, causing her to fall flat on her back.

Reese's gun flew across from her and the creature when she had hit the ground.

"Leslie! RUN!" Reese hollored as she did her best to reach for her gun and with her other hand keeping the creature from biting down into her face. She heard Leslie freaking out.

"But you said.." He started.

"Go! I'll find you! I promise! Go go GO!" She hollered again as violent groans from the creature had started bouncing off the walls.

Leslie then took off through the air vent.

Then Reese had finally reached her gun, she immediately took it to the creature's head and fired. 

The creatures blood splattered onto one side of her face along with the groans and violent movements disappearing.

Reese took in a breath, relieved it had ended and she pushed the creature off her and got back onto her feet.

Then her surroundings started changing.

"Oh no, not this again." She said under her breath.

She was now in a room with the walls covered with soot and dead body odor.

"Your doing well." A man's voice called out to her.

"Huh? Who's there?!" She called back.

Then a cloaked and hooded man appeared in front of the closed door that was across the room she was in.

"Have you learned yet?" The man asked her. "You seem protective. Just like I was when I was a kid."

Reese looked at the man with caution. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Who am I?" He repeated. Then he threw is hand, with blue waves flying towards Reese.

Everything went black.


	4. Ruben Victoriano 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were dead plants everywhere with their vines going this way and that way, in and out of things that Reese could not see. The mansion in front of her seemed abandoned and burned down, but it still seemed it could still hold itself up.
> 
> Reese slowly walked up the steps where she now stood in front of the large double doors.
> 
> "This place looks familiar..." Reese whispered to herself as she checked out the front doors, looking at the designs that were carved in the double doors. Even now, the carving in the double doors were almost unable to be seen from all of the ash that had covered them.
> 
> She placed her right hand index finger, onto one of the carving and traced the line, recreating the carvings from the ash.
> 
> "I have been here before..." Reese said.

Reese's eyes opened.

She moved her head to look around but a sharp pain in her neck was found.

"Ow." She gasped in pain.

She tried moving her body. Something was cold under her. Really cold.

She moved her head again, finding there was no pain anymore... She sat up and looked around once again. She was in the courtyard of a huge mansion. Everything around her looked gloomy... Too gloomy... she had never seen anything like this, like what was in front of her at that moment. 

"What is this place?" She mumbled to herself as she stood up on her feet. "Did he... bring me here?"

There were dead plants everywhere with their vines going this way and that way, in and out of things that Reese could not see. The mansion in front of her seemed abandoned and burned down, but it still seemed it could still hold itself up.

Reese slowly walked up the steps where she now stood in front of the large double doors.

"This place looks familiar..." Reese whispered to herself as she checked out the front doors, looking at the designs that were carved in the double doors. Even now, the carving in the double doors were almost unable to be seen from all of the ash that had covered them.

She placed her right hand index finger, onto one of the carving and traced the line, recreating the carvings from the ash.

"I have been here before..." Reese said.

Reese remembering why the mansion was familiar:

12 year old Reese hurried to the two double doors while wrapping her raincoat around herself. She knocked hard on the door, hoping someone was there to answer.

It was pouring down with rain. It was cold, but Reese didn't much care about that.

"Is anyone here?!" She called out to whoever was there inside the mansion. If anyone was even there. "Hello?!"

Please someone be here.... Young Reese thought.

She waited for a few seconds.

Then Someone had opened the door a creak.

A pail blue eye peered out at young Reese. Then the door open wide and there was a man. The man was sharply dressed but he had no tie or ribbon on his collar. Or in this case, around his collar. The man stood there looking down at her as if he was waiting on her to say something.

The man spoke first. "Oh... um... I wasn't expecting any visitors this evening... Who are you?"

Reese opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by someone who was behind the man.

The man turned. A man in a long white doctor's coat was standing there at the top of the staircase.. "Who is there, Ruben?"

The man seemed to of had became a little aggressive. The look he had on his face, but Reese could barely see his face because his head was almost fully covered with white wraps. Medical wraps.

The doctor waited for an answer.

"There's this... there's a little girl out here.." Ruben hesitated to answer the doctor.

The doctor was silent afterwards. He said nothing more. It seemed like he had no idea what to respond.

Ruben turned his head to Reese. "You may come in." He started. "It's pouring way too much and it's far too cold out for a young girl like you."

Ruben let Reese indoors.

Reese looked over at the doctor. It seemed the doctor was nervous. Is he nervous of me...? Reese thought. People to tend to get nervous of me... I think it's because of my presents...

"Excuse me." Ruben said to Reese and walked towards the doctor. "We need to talk." He told the doctor. Ruben walked passed him and walked through two double doors into another room that was on the right.

The doctor sighed and followed Ruben into the other room.

A few minutes later Ruben had walked out of the room. He walked to Reese who was sitting of the bottom step of the stairs. Ruben looked down at Reese. Reese looked up at Ruben.

"How did you get here?" He asked. "No one outside of the Victoriano family knows about the mansion."

Reese hesitated to answer. She thought she was in trouble. "I.... I just came from... two towns over... away.."

It didn't seem like he was angry, but he was talking like he was. Maybe he was just angry at the doctor.

Ruben sighed and shook his head. "That's an awful lot of walking to do for young girl, like you."

Reese nodded. She agreed with him.

"What is your name?" he asked as he placed his right hand on the railing of the stairs. It seemed he was getting interested in wanting to know more about her.

"My name is Reese." She said. "Reese Harper."

"Reese." Ruben repeated. "Reese Harper. Isn't that supposed to be a boy's name?"

Reese shrugged. She didn't know the answer to that question. She didn't even know the answer herself. "I don't know. My mom liked the name, but my dad wanted to name me Myrtie. It ended up being my middle name."

"Reese Myrtie Harper." He said. "That's a nice name."

" Ruben..." The Doctor called to him as he walked out of the other room.

"Look, I know, I know, I know." Ruben said as he turned his body towards him. "I'll figure something out... But in the meantime, she's going to have to have to have a roof above her head."

The Doctor sighed. Reese could tell he did not like the decision.

"I could go out and find a police station.." Reese began but was interpreted by Ruben.

"No, no, no, no." He immediately said. "You've done a lot of walking. That's enough walking."

Reese nodded, accepting his answer.

"Now then." He began and pointed at the Doctor. "Go back down to the basement and wait for me." He turned to Reese, "Let's find you a room."

Reese stood up and followed Ruben upstairs.

Ruben suddenly stopped and said with a fingers in the air at the Doctor, "Don't. Touch. Anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? Please let me know what you think!


End file.
